Portable display systems are generally necessary for individuals to display certain works at various locations. For example, jewelers or other artists that may participate in art shows or trade shows may have a need to display certain works in a display case. It is also desirable for the display cases to be secured. Prior art display cases, however, may be somewhat complicated to assemble and cumbersome to transport. Further, prior art portable display cases may not include enhanced security features suitable for securing the articles that are to be displayed.
International Publication No. WO 93/03242 by Weinrub, discloses a portable display assembly. The portable display assembly is used for displaying a variety of articles on a wall structure. The display assembly includes a plurality of vertical frame units adapted to be interconnected at spaced-apart intervals by scissor connectors. The display assembly is also adapted to be collapsible for easy transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,769 to Salet, discloses a collapsible display case. The collapsible display case includes a base, a plurality of sidewalls, and a top that are all hinged together. U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,119 to Wilton discloses a display kit and display arrangement including a collapsible pedestal base unit. The display kit and display arrangement do not include sidewalls. Instead, the display kit and display arrangement include a plurality of legs that are connected by a scissor frame and that may be collapsible for storage within a large case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,669 to Leach, et al. discloses a collapsible trade show display case. The trade show display case includes a pair of legs that support a display case. The unit is collapsible so that the display case and legs fit into a large suitcase that may be vertically transported. The display case does not, however, collapse to a substantially flat configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,397 to Arnold discloses a collapsible frame work for a trade show display case. The frame work includes a base having legs that are pivotally connected thereto. The frame work is adapted to hold informational material in a space allocated to a vendor. More particularly, the display includes a plurality of hub members connected with a plurality of support members. The system also includes diagonal support members that are pivotally coupled to the hub members and horizontal support members having a pivot point at their mid-point to be pivotally connected between pairs of adjacent hubs.